


Imperial Dynasty - A Primer

by myquietself (inochidzuna)



Series: Imperial Dynasty [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Corporal Punishment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Harems, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Training, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Total Power Exchange, Training, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself
Summary: Introduction to my new original story. It is set in an ancient setting of an imaginary and non existent eastern - asian country. Think ancient China, Japan or Korea. The story is told from the female protagonist's POV as she enters the Imperial Harem as a tribute.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Imperial Dynasty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the tags. This story is a work of fiction that will include total power exchange, reluctance and non-consent sexual acts (in a context where the submissive or slaves have no power to refuse their Masters / Lords). It will be heavy in kink. She will eventually come to love her Master and her Master's Male Concubine but I would say it's a result of Stockholm Syndrome and also a product of her upbringing. At this point in time, I have plans to write parts of her training that is essentially conditions her into enjoying her slavery.

This is my outline and chapter title for the whole series. It's a work in progress (WIP) so the storyline may change. 

**It may contain spoilers!**

(Edit: 2.2.2021 - I'm adding in the latest chapter summary plus other misc information)

**Chapter 1: The Tribute (First Posted 31.12.2020; Completed 5.1.2021; 3 Parts)**

_The protagonist makes her way to the Capital where the Imperial Palace is located. She was selected as a Tribute to the Emperor. Her fate is unknown as she is presented in the Imperial Court and meets the Emperor for the first time._

Chapter mostly focuses on world building. 

**Chapter 2:** **The ~~Inspection~~ Induction (First Posted 27.1.2021; Completed 28.1.2021; 4 Parts + 1 Extra)**

_Shu Rong grew up in a Noble family where she had been sheltered and pampered. Entering into the Imperial Harem, she experiences assaults' to her dignity on her first day in the Harem._

The smut starts in this part. There's virginity testing, forced shaving, forced enema, situational humiliation, slut shaming, orgasm denial. 

The _extra_ part shows some of the Emperor's personality. He's not a very nice person. 

**Part 3: The ~~Trainer~~ Training (First Posted 2.2.2021; Currently 3 parts, unfinished)**

_The Emperor has allowed her to his harem but she needs to be trained to serve him. He assigns his personal steward to train her to meet his requirements._

We meet the Emperor's personal steward. He is also an Imperial Consort. Consort Li is the highest ranking concubine and the Master of the Imperial Harem since there's no Empress next to the Emperor now. 

He is very loyal to the Emperor and his duty now is to train (aka _break_ ) Shu Rong and mold her to become the perfect plaything. 

Chapter is also smutty. There's posture / position training, punishment, slut shaming, humiliation, orgasm denial, bondage, anal play. 

**Part 4: The Training**

**Part 5: The Examination**

**Part 6: The Deflowering**

**Part 7: The Concubine**

**Part 8: The Adaptation**

**Part 9: The Life**

**Extras:** Cut Scenes or other POVs. 


	2. Shu Rong's Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I picture Shu Rong's character.

**2.2.2021**

She's born in a noble family, so she's been sheltered and pampered since young. If she did not become a tribute, she would have married into another noble family as a Legal Wife. She had been highly educated in the virtues of being a good and obedient wife, daughter-in-law and mother so she would most likely be well liked by her mother-in-law.

Shu Rong would have been accompanied into her new family with a large dowry and many maids. Her old nanny would also follow her - this experienced servant will continue to guide and help her in her new family. 

After being married in, she'll get pregnant and have a son. She would have a good but likely distant relationship with her husband since man and women, even though married, are not encouraged to spend time together. She would be the mother to her husband's other children (children from his concubines). 

Her MIL would be in-charge of the household and will slowly train her to take over. She will have many people helping her adapt to the situation and she will have time to adapt. She will live and grow old in the inner courtyard. One day, she will take the place of the MIL to welcome in a DIL to take her place. 

===

And now, the Shu Rong that was selected as a tribute. She was plucked from the boudoir and thrown into a den of wolves that is the Imperial Harem. 

Right now (as of Chapter 3 - The Training), though she is in the Imperial Harem, she has not been given an official title. Title and ranking in the palace determines how well she will be treated (allowance, food, jewelry, servants, etc). Being a tribute, she automatically falls into a category of slave.

The Emperor finds her enticing and he has plans to mold her and shape her into the perfect plaything. He has other plans for her too (not saying anything yet, cos it'll become a spoiler). His favourite consort is in the know about the plan (to mold her). So, whatever she is experiencing now, the humiliation, the pain, etc. has a purpose. 

At the end of this series. I hope to show a Shu Rong that is devoted to the Emperor and enjoys the sexual torment that she goes through because the Emperor wants her to.

It's not going to be a safe, sane and consensual journey or relationship. 


End file.
